


On the third day // King of the universe

by Kealpos



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Don't @ Me, Gen, In my mind and personal enjoyment Allie ends up with Jen and Miles with Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Golden sunriseTragic day dreamI am so afraidKing of the universe, are you king of the EarthKing of the universe, are you king of the sky//Allie and Miles are friends getting over barriers





	On the third day // King of the universe

"No, okay? Just because we're close doesn't mean we're dating."  
"He... kissed you though?"

Allie Pennington sighed, shaking her head. Her blonde mop tumbled forwards, the new blue dye having taken well to it well, coloring the tips of her hair. She had been trying to make new changes recently, and dye felt fun. Her best friend, Miles Capanni sat next to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Listen, we just haven't figured it quite out yet. I think I'm romantically interested in him, but I'm having doubts for some reason? Like, you ever consider the fact that I'm supposed to be in love with Guin, aka, Jen?"  
"Guin and Lance are dating."  
"I get that. I just."

Allie made a strange noise, placing her head in her hands. She and Miles sat on mirroring beanbags in his basement, he only half paying attention. Most of his focus was channeled onto texting some girl named Madeline who he'd gotten the number of at the game about a week and a half back.

Allie and Miles were reincarnations of King Arthur and Merlin respectively, and the guy she was interested in wasn't the reincarnation of Guinevere at all. In fact, it was a girl named Jen, the Ex of her almost-but-not-quite boyfriend, Will Wagner, and currently dating Lance Hancock.

She looked up at Miles, who was not paying attention whatsoever and glared at him, grabbing a nearby pillow and whacking him with it. This shocked him and sent him flying off the beanbag onto the ground, knocking the phone out of his hand. He frowned up at her, his eyes icy disapproval.

"What was that for? Hitting me with a pillow. What are you, ten years old?"  
"Any sword in the hand of King Arthur becomes Excalibur! Besides," she said, getting up from her seat and waddling over before planting herself on him in a straddle, preventing him from getting up. "Unless you're getting laid, texting Madeline is kinda rude."

Miles's face had gone red with embarrassment, and he sputtered out, "What are you-! Get off of me, jesus christ!"  
He squirmed under her until she rolled her eyes with a grin and twisted off of him, leaving them both lying on the ground.

Miles breathed heavily for a few moments, and they sat in silence until Allie tilted her head towards him, her face neutral with curiosity. "Do you think you're gonna go out with her? I bet you could impress her with some magic tricks."

He laughed, plopping his right hand on her face, all fingers except for the middle rolled up into a fist. "No, I don't think so. She's nice and all but... No."  
"Whaaat? Why?"

She could feel him shake his head next to her before his arm retreated and he sat up, leaning on his arms. She followed his movements and looked over at him. He seemed wistful, lost in thought, making a decision or something.

"Hey," Allie said gently, Miles not looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry where I shouldn't."  
Miles squashed his face tightly in a disgruntled expression, shaking his head.

"It's not you, it's me. I really don't want to have this conversation, truth be told."  
"Conversation about what? Then don't have it."  
"I think those two contradict each other, genius," he said snappily.

Allie frowned, rocking back and forth slightly. It was established a few weeks ago that a lot of his snark was simply to cover up insecurities, so the rudeness cropping up again at full height was concerning.

"Merl, you're freaking out."  
The two had taken to referring to one another as Merlin and Arthur, as well as various nicknames. They did the same for the others in private but called them by their real names to their faces.

"I am freaking out, Arthur. I have a secret, and it's important, and I have not told anyone about it, including my parents because they're dicks."  
"Hey, it's okay. You're okay."  
"No, I'm not! I actually have a friend for once, multiple friends I guess, and I'm considering telling you this... thing," he said, standing up quickly.

"If I tell you this, Arthur, you have to promise not to tell anyone it or I swear on every one of my past and future lives that I will not forgive you for it in this one."  
"I promise, I promise on Excalibur."

Miles turned to face her finally, and he looked panic-y, which she supposed he was.  
"I'm gay. I'm not into girls. I'm not interested in dating Madeline. I only like guys. On the Kinsey scale, if I actually got any, I would be a solid six."  
Allie mentally took a step back and recalculated previous information and impressions of Miles, nodding. 

"Oh."  
"Aw man, fuck. You're repulsed with me."  
"No! I- Just a little surprising is all. Not every day your best friend comes out as gay?"  
"I'm your best friend?"  
"Of course you are, Merl! Why wouldn't you be?"

Miles just shook his head before shrugging. "I've never really had friends before? I don't know! But yeah, you're the same to me, somewhat."  
"Aww, we're just really having a bunch of revelation moments, aren't we?"  
“Shut up.”

“But uh, I don’t mean to steal your thunder or anything,” Allie started, standing up. “but I think I ought to come out as well.”  
“What?”  
“Well, you know how pretty much every incarnation of Arthur is a guy in all the dreams we have but I’m not?”  
“Of course, that’s what makes you the outcast.”

“Thanks. Anyways, uh, assigned gender at birth standards, I’m actually another Arthur statistic.”  
“Uh, excuse me? What does that mean.”  
“I’m transgender, Merlin.”  
“Ah.”

The two stood in silence for a few moments, Allie looking at the ground and kicking her feet into the air as Miles processed this. Then, he slowly reached an arm out and half-hugged Allie, patting her shoulder slightly. She lifted her head up and grinned, pulling Miles into an actual hug, causing him to make a Roblox death noise. R.I.P Miles. 

“You’re kinda nice sometimes, Merl,” she said around the hug.  
“And you’re kind of cool sometimes, Arthur,” he replied before asking, “Wait, should I not call you King Arthur anymore?”

Allie just laughed and assured him it was fine and told him she would have smacked him down with a plastic sword had it made her feel uncomfortable, which launched an argument about who would win in a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me
> 
> anyways,,,, my tumblr is @transbrookelohst feel free to hmu to talk abt this shit :)


End file.
